Oversight
by BHP
Summary: It's been a difficult year. But that doesn't bother Rick at all – or does it?


Author's note: All the usual disclaimers apply – I don't own the show or the characters, only the words on this page. As always, I'd love to hear what you think.

This is set directly after 'Choices', and it refers to both the screened season 1 episodes and my other stories. 

**Oversight  
****by BHP**

The itch was back under his skin.

He couldn't remember the last time it had been this bad, this strong, this unrelenting. Probably after they'd escaped from the Korengal, when they'd been stuck in that hospital in Germany.

He hated feeling like this. Feeling helpless, unable to help himself or anyone else, and completely unable to change the situation. He wanted to move, to do something, do anything.

But Thomas could barely get around at the moment, and it would be weeks before he could even think of taking the surf-ski out again. Rick knew how much that restriction was weighing on his friend, but Thomas hadn't said a word about it.

Rick wanted to pace the confines of the lanai to ease the itch, but he couldn't even do that without his motion being a reminder to Thomas of what the other man wasn't able to do at the moment. It would only make the whole situation worse. And that was the last thing Rick wanted to do.

Rick sighed heavily, dragged both hands through his hair, then let them fall. He walked barefoot to the edge of the lanai and stared out into the bright, early-morning sunshine. Another day in sunny, warm Hawaii. Another day with his friends, who were more like family.

Another day that almost hadn't happened.

That thought was enough to bring it all back. The hours waiting at the hospital after Thomas had been shot protecting Zeus and Apollo. Seeing Higgins covered in Magnum's blood. The fear that this time would be one time too many, that Thomas wouldn't have the strength to hang on again, to fight his way back to Rick and TC one more time. To their little family, which had now expanded to include Higgins.

His gaze tracked inevitably to the two figures outside on the lawn.

Thomas, struggling on his crutches, moving at the speed of a tortoise mired in treacle. The white bandage peeking out from beneath the left leg of the patterned board shorts. And Juliet, pacing him slowly, one hand always ready to steady the investigator if his balance wavered. And trailing six feet behind the pair, two alert Dobermans, their attention focused on the two people they followed.

It was hard to believe it had been less than a week since Thomas had come home from the hospital. Less than a month since Hannah had died. Rick shook his head at the thought. Sometimes, it seemed like Thomas just couldn't catch a break. If it wasn't a major emotional trauma, it was a physical one. Would it all just get to be too much for his brother one day? Would Thomas somehow lose the will to fight back? Would they all?

"He's looking good." TC's voice carried quietly from behind Rick.

"You think so?"

"Sure. Don't you?" Concern edged into the words.

"I guess. Stronger, less fragile." Rick sighed again and tilted his head to watch the pair outside again. "I just wonder …"

"You worry too much, brother." TC stepped up to stand next to Rick, and laid a comforting arm across his shoulders.

"But what if the next time something goes wrong, this doesn't happen?" Rick waved his hand towards Magnum and Higgins. He knew he sounded exactly like a scared five-year old with the question, but TC ignored that, giving the question the serious consideration it deserved.

"I suppose that might happen." TC tightened his grip on Rick's shoulders for a moment, then sighed gently. "But, let's be honest here. If he didn't make it, we would probably be going down in flames right next to him."

"You do have a point." Rick laughed then, mood lifting slightly. He glanced at TC, taking in the Island Hoppers shirt, the smart jeans and pristine sneakers. "You flying tours this morning?"

"Two this afternoon. Shammy's been keeping an eye on the place for me, but there's some paperwork I need to get done, so I figured I'd get through it this morning."

Rick allowed TC to pull him around, seeing the concern in TC's eyes as the other man stared at him.

"You okay, Rick?"

"Sure. Just having one of those days, I think." Rick shrugged one shoulder. "It's just been a weird year, you know?"

"I hear you." TC looked sombre for a moment, obviously considering all that had happened.

Rick could see TC run through the same list of everything they'd all survived this year, sure that it mirrored the list in his head. From Nuzo being murdered, to Thomas arrested for art theft and murder, to Hani, then a rogue FBI agent, to Hannah, to the Viper, the yacht-jacking, the Bennett brothers, and Rick's kidnapping by Albert Kunze. And back to Hannah. Again. Then adding in this last disaster of Magnum being shot by burglars who were poisoning Zeus' and Apollo's food.

It had been a really weird year. Dangerous and weird.

"I think Higgy's still a bit stunned that he took a bullet for her dogs." TC's laugh caught the attention of the pair out on the lawn, who turned their halting progress towards the lanai.

"I'm not. Neither are you." Rick was definite.

"Nope." TC nodded. "You had it right at the hospital; he didn't even see it as a choice."

"That's our Thomas." Rick agreed. Then he looked at TC again, looked down as his own scruffy T-shirt and worn jeans, and took a deep breath.

"I guess I'd better get myself organised as well. The Club won't run itself." Rick straightened his shoulders then, trying to shake off that itch nagging at him. He tried to keep his edginess under control as TC ran a speculative gaze over him. And knew he'd failed when TC tipped his head to the side and lifted one eyebrow.

"Maybe you should pay Clyde a visit, Orville."

Rick let the comment slide past him, turning to offer another supporting hand to Magnum as the man slowly eased his way up the steps to the lanai.

Higgins ran a searching look over his face, but said nothing, hovering next to Magnum as if her willpower alone would keep the man steady.

Moments later, they'd settled Magnum onto a comfortable sofa, cushions propped behind him and under his injured leg. The lads promptly circled two spots on the opposite side of the room, then lay down and fixed their eyes on Magnum. They took their charge from Higgins, to keep an eye on Magnum, very seriously indeed.

"Are you both heading out?" Juliet's question was directed to both men.

"Yeah. Paperwork and a couple of tours this afternoon." TC nodded. "Anything I can do for you?"

"No, thank you, TC." Higgins shook her head. "We're fine. Aren't we, Magnum?"

The man in question nodded, shifting slightly on the sofa to get more comfortable.

"We're good, guys. Honestly." He grinned at TC, then turned a gentler smile on Rick. "You don't have to hang around here all day."

"It's not a punishment, Thomas." Rick shot back, the itch making him sharper than he'd intended to be. "Sorry, sorry. I just meant …"

"It's okay, Rick." Magnum's answer was immediate, quiet and understanding. But his eyes were far too knowing. "I think maybe TC's right. Go pay Clyde a visit."

"You heard? Of course, you heard." Rick shook his head, more amused than annoyed. "Your hearing's even sharper than mine."

"Don't change the subject, Orville." TC cut in.

Rick saw the guilty glance that TC and Magnum exchanged, and knew that he needed to have a serious discussion with his friends that night. He also knew he had no chance of avoiding their nagging if he refused to visit Clyde. But there was no way he was just going to meekly do as they said. He was a grown man with a mind of his own.

Usually.

Oh, who was he kidding? They knew him better than any other people in the world. Sometimes, he thought they knew what he needed even better than he did. As well as knowing exactly how to get him to do it.

"It's not your fault." The words were quiet. "But okay, I'll go."

He saw the look the other two men shared, and it spoke volumes. That conversation later was going to be even more difficult than he'd thought. They were both so stubborn that it would be hard to make them believe that there was nothing they could have done to stop this.

He raised a finger before either man could speak, smiling as he hushed them both.

"I'll swing by the Club first, get all the admin and paperwork up-to-date. The Club does not run itself. No matter what you two might think."

"Okay." TC was the first to agree. "Do I have to call you later and check?"

"No. I said I would, and I will." Rick shook his head, fighting a smile at TC's over-protective stance.

Magnum waited a moment, then gave Rick a tiny smile as he added a final thought.

"The weather will be perfect this afternoon, anyway. Nice clear view."

At that, Rick had to laugh.

"Okay, you two. You both win." Rick shook his head, still smiling. Knowing that only one answer would be good enough for his brothers.

"This afternoon, I promise."

**MPI-MPI-MPI**

An hour after Rick's departure, Higgins was wondering whether she could shoot Magnum herself. She was sure she could do a better job than the two burglars had done. And at least, then, she'd be able to settle in and get some work done herself.

Anyone who knew Magnum would forgive her, she was sure. After all, he was certainly one of the most annoying people she knew.

Yet even that wouldn't be an excuse for shooting him, and putting him out of her misery.

The dratted man hadn't done anything.

And that was the problem.

Since TC had left, closely followed by Rick, Magnum had been absolutely silent. He'd not nagged at her to bring him anything, move anything, or even get the dogs to stop watching him. He'd been the perfect healing invalid: quiet, patient, settled.

And she just knew that there was something more going on in his head.

Not to mention the looks Magnum and TC had been trading behind Rick's back. She didn't know the three men as well as she would like to, not yet. But even she could tell that something was off-kilter in Rick's behaviour. It was clear, too, that Magnum and TC blamed themselves for whatever was wrong. Even though Rick had clearly said that it wasn't their fault.

And Clyde, whoever Clyde was, was part of the solution. Or the whole solution, perhaps. A solution that had obviously been implemented before now. Successfully, she assumed.

But she didn't know what the problem was, or how to help her friends solve it. She hated feeling like she was missing something important, and worried that whatever she was missing might affect her three chaps badly.

She considered changing from her jeans and light summer top into exercise clothes and heading outside with her yoga mat. But yoga wasn't going to provide the answers she was looking for today.

She looked across at Magnum, taking in the distant stare and the pensive expression. She didn't like the look of this at all. She'd seen too many people fall into a sea of self-pity and guilt – and not be able to find a way out again. Magnum was not going to be one of those people. Not on her watch.

It was time to take action.

What that action should be, she wasn't sure. Not yet. But she was nothing if not resourceful, so something would come to mind. Especially if she could pry more information out of Magnum about what was going on with Rick.

With that objective in mind, she made a quick detour through the kitchen, coming back with two mugs of coffee.

She set both mugs on the table, sliding coasters under each, before perching herself on the chair next to Magnum.

"Coffee?"

"Thanks." Magnum shot her a startled look when he noticed the mug already on the table. "Did you ask me that before?"

"No." Higgins shook her head. "Although, to be perfectly honest, I could have asked you twelve times. Your mind is clearly elsewhere."

"You admitted I have a mind." Magnum sniped back, a little-boy grin on his face. "Pity I didn't record that."

"Yes, well." Higgins chuckled. "But back to the original problem."

"What problem?" The bland tone and deliberately blank look on Magnum's face told their own story. It was clear that he knew what she was talking about, but wasn't planning on explaining anything to her. Stubborn arse.

"The one that is affecting Rick. The one that you and TC are worried about." Higgins leaned forward earnestly. "The one he said was not your fault. And the one I can't help you with, because you're not sharing it with me."

"It's not serious, Higgy."

"I beg to differ." Her tone was sharper now. "You and TC are practically frog-marching him to visit someone called Clyde, and you've sat here since Rick left, stewing over this issue. And you would have me believe that whatever this is, isn't serious. Do you think I'm stupid? Or do you really trust me so little?"

She hated the fact that the last question exposed her own insecurities, but these men were the closest thing she'd had to a family in years. The exclusion hurt, especially as she'd thought the whole affair with Hannah had brought them all closer.

"What are you talking about?" Magnum sounded stunned. "Of course, we trust you. With our lives, Juliet."

"But not with this?"

Mangum simply stared at her, eyes wide and confused, and then – unbelievably – he started to laugh. It took him a minute to catch his breath again, then he shrugged one shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Explain yourself, Thomas." Higgins was aiming for stern, but the smile she couldn't contain took the sting from the words.

"It's just …" Magnum hesitated, then rushed the rest of the sentence out. "Sometimes I just forget that you don't know everything about us."

Higgins raised one eyebrow, demanding more details.

"I've just, you know, got used to the fact that you're always there. When we need you, or when we just want to hang out. I forget that you don't know all the little stuff between us. You know?"

Higgins allowed herself a moment to savour that admission, and its indication of just how deeply she been pulled into this little 'ohana. She fit in so well that they'd forgotten how recent the bond was. Nothing could have made up for the earlier hurt and exclusion more comprehensively than this inadvertent confession.

"I do." She nodded, and made a point of meeting Magnum's serious gaze with her own. "And thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now, how about you tell me why you've been sitting here for the past hour looking like you've lost your best friend."

"I was not!" Magnum shook his head. "Was I?"

"Fairly close." Higgins nodded. "I assume that it has something to do with Rick's behaviour over the last day or two?"

"You've noticed?"

"Just that he seems a little … restless, distracted. A little on edge."

"Yeah, those would be the signs." Magnum sighed quietly. "He gets like this sometimes. When things have been a bit rough for a while, or too many things are going wrong at the same time."

"And how does 'Clyde' help? Is Clyde even a person?" Higgins questioned.

"Yeah, Clyde's a person." Magnum smiled then. "It's not some weird code name. He's a guy we met, a couple of months after we all moved here. Ex-cop, some sort of special response unit. A bit like SWAT, I think."

"Okay, then." Higgins couldn't hide the grin. "This island appears to be lousy with ex-military and ex-special forces operatives."

"It is, isn't it?" Magnum shared the grin. "Anyway, Clyde runs a shooting range just outside town. Indoor and outdoor ranges."

"And putting a large number of holes in a large number of targets will help Rick?" She'd heard stranger things in her years in MI6. She settled herself more comfortably on the chair, pulling one knee up and resting the heel of her sneaker on the edge of the cushion.

"Always has before." Magnum confirmed her conclusion.

He looked pointedly at the position of her foot, and she could see him thinking of all the times she'd taken him to task about putting his feet on the furniture. Well, there were exceptions to every rule, and as it was her rule, she could break it if she chose. So she stared back at him, expression bland and unwinking, until his composure cracked and he tipped his head to her with a grin.

"Well, he agreed to go there. With no coercion." Higgins tilted her head to the side and stared at Magnum, thoughts flying ahead of her words. "So why do you still look so … miserable? Does this have anything to do with that look you gave TC as he left?"

"Do you miss nothing?" Magnum asked, before shrugging one shoulder slightly. "One of us usually finds a way to be in the neighbourhood while Rick's visiting Clyde. Even though he doesn't know it."

"Because …" Juliet dragged the word out slowly.

"No special reason. Just … in case he needs us." Magnum finally admitted, voice so quiet she had to strain to hear him. Eyes downcast, focused on his fingers brushing over the material of his board shorts.

"And TC can't be there this afternoon, as he's flying tours."

"Yeah. And I can't drive." Magnum's frustration flared through his words. "I can barely even walk without help."

'Well, that's easily remedied then." Higgins enjoyed the stunned look on Magnum's face.

"How?"

"I can drive, can't I?"

"You'd be willing to take me there?" Magnum sounded surprised.

"Of course."

Her tone suggested that Magnum was an idiot for even asking the question, and his lopsided grin showed that he'd caught her meaning clearly. Pity he didn't catch on as quickly at other times. Or pretended he didn't understand, more like.

"It has to be in the Ferrari."

"That will be far more awkward for you. Why?"

"Because, he might see the car."

"Now, I am confused." Higgins stated. "I thought you were going there without his knowledge."

"We are. Officially." Magnum winked at his soon-to-be co-conspirator. "None of us ever admit to being there at times like this, but … you know how it is."

"Indeed." Higgins did know. She'd had that sort of relationship once before, with Richard. And she'd always known when he was watching over her, even when both of them had pretended that everything was fine. The loss of that unwavering support had been one of the hardest things to face when Viper had murdered Richard.

"If he sees the car, he will know that you told me what was going on." Juliet didn't want to impose on her growing friendship with all three men by overstepping the boundaries.

"He'll know I didn't share anything specific, just the basics." Magnum was unconcerned. "We all made that deal long ago. If he wants to tell you more details, he will. That's his choice. Always was, always will be."

"As it should be." Higgins agreed immediately. "Now that we have that settled, perhaps you can tell me where Clyde's range is? And what time we need to be strategically parked, somewhere nearby?"

"You don't already know?" Magnum's glance dared her to swat him down to size. Seizing the opportunity, she did just that.

"I figured, just this once, I could do things at your speed."

**MPI-MPI-MPI**

Late afternoon brought cooler air and a light breeze. The sun was beginning its descent into the sea, leaving behind splashes of burning orange, dull mauve and inky indigo, overlaid by a veil of palest peach-toned clouds.

Magnum shifted tiredly on the sofa and mused that Nuzo had been right about how every day in Hawaii could seem like a vacation. Sunsets like this were a staple image in every brochure advertising island holidays. And he was lucky enough to be here, and have friends who could share this beautiful display with him.

And two Dobermans, who were still standing guard over him as instructed by Higgins. Although, he wasn't sure whether the dogs could appreciate the sunset as he did. Then again, these two were so damned smart, they could probably appreciate it more than half the people he knew. Not that he'd ever admit that they were that smart, of course.

He rubbed absently over the healing wound on his leg. It ached all the time, and today's little jaunt in the Ferrari had made that ache worse. But it had been worth it. So, in the long run, the best thing to do was ignore the pain until it went away. Experience had been a good teacher in that respect – most physical pain eventually faded, and obsessing over it didn't speed the process up at all.

Moments later, soft footsteps sounded behind him. At any other time, he would have prepared to defend himself, but he'd learned long ago that these sounds belonged to a friend. As the footsteps slowed, Higgins rounded the end of the sofa and sat down next to him. She held out a glass of water and a single white pill.

"I know you don't want to take the pills, Magnum." But she held the pill out to him anyway, eyes sincere.

"So why offer me one?"

"Because this afternoon was hard on you." Higgins raised one shoulder slightly and tipped her head to the side. Daring him to argue about something that was obvious to anyone who knew him. "Because you need to be able to focus on Rick when he gets here later."

She had a point, but he hated the way pain medication made everything fuzzy around the edges, slightly out-of-focus. Losing your focus was a recipe for disaster, for yourself and your team.

"And because the label said to take two, and one will just take the edge off the pain." That dry tone of voice made it very clear that Higgins knew exactly why he didn't want the medication. And the single pill showed that she'd made an allowance that would let him do what his body needed, without compromising his ability to support Rick.

"Think you're clever, Higgins?"

"Not at all." The smile and tone turned arch in a heartbeat. "Considering the company, I already know I am."

"You know, I'm already injured. Taking cheap shots like that is –"

"Adding insult to injury." Higgins laughed as she finished the sentence for him. "You're a big boy – I'm sure you'll survive."

Magnum burst out laughing at that. He'd been on the verge of feeling sorry for himself all day, the restrictions of his healing leg dragging on his spirit. And somehow, Higgins managed to make him smile. Make him laugh, even. Suddenly things didn't seem quite so dark.

Although Higgins leaving the room a minute later did dim things a bit. She always took some of the light with her when she left a room. He'd never admit that to her face, though. Not if he wanted to keep breathing.

He was still smiling half an hour later when TC came in from the lanai.

"Hey, TM. You're looking happier." TC had never been one to beat about the bush, and Magnum nodded.

"Yeah, I am. And Rick should be too."

"You seen him yet?" TC sounded hopeful.

"No."

"Then how do you know?" TC asked. "I wanted to try to swing past Clyde's place, but it's not really on any of the scenic island routes, so it's not like I could add it to a tour."

"True." Magnum nodded. "Although it is a nice piece of real estate."

"Sure, it is." TC chuckled. "If you like targets, bullets and shooting practice."

"Who doesn't?" Magnum made the question sound innocent, hearing Higgins snort delicately behind him as she came back into the room.

"Back to Rick, though. I know he's okay, because Higgins took me out there." Magnum nodded his thanks to Higgins again.

TC looked startled for a moment, then tipped his head to Higgins in gratitude, offering her a smile to go with his gentle words. "Thanks, Higgy."

"My pleasure." Maybe it was the light, but Magnum got the impression that Juliet's cheeks went pink as she ducked her head.

"And?" TC aimed the question at Magnum, who nodded.

"He did a fair amount of damage, especially on the outdoor range." Magnum was proud of Rick's skills, and didn't care who knew it.

"Close to his record again?"

"Very." Magnum agreed. "Maybe even equal or a bit longer."

"Which is?" Higgins asked, looking from one man to the other. Magnum could see her interest was sincere.

"Over two thousand metres." TC supplied.

"That's impressive." Higgins sounded a little stunned, and both men smiled. Rick never talked about his shooting skills much. None of them ever talked about their military skills much, Magnum suddenly realised. And neither did Higgins. He wondered how much she kept to herself, as well, and decided figuring that out would be a project for another time.

A muted alarm pinged in the background, and Magnum tipped his head to listen. He'd learned the difference between the various alarm pings in the last few days, staying in the main house while his leg healed. Higgins had an impressive number of pre-programmed alerts. This particular one was the front gate, opening with a verified, permanent, code.

"That would be Rick."

The man in question came sauntering into the room a few minutes later, brown smudges of dirt on his jeans and sneakers, and speckles of what looked like gun oil on his T-shirt.

A smile lit up his face as Zeus and Apollo immediately came to meet him. He scratched both dogs behind the ears, laughing at the look of bliss filling their faces. Then both dogs rolled over, begging for a tummy scratch. Rick dropped to one knee to oblige them, talking nonsense to them as he did so.

Magnum glanced at TC and saw the same relief he felt reflected in TC's eyes. The afternoon at Clyde's range had obviously been long overdue. And the results were astounding, as usual. Rick looked completely relaxed, all the tension drained out of him.

Magnum felt something inside him relax as well. Right now, it didn't matter that he couldn't get around much. It didn't matter that he was stuck on land when he'd rather be in the water. And it almost didn't matter that he'd been the cause of the latest strain on all his friends. All that mattered was the happiness he could see in Rick's eyes and posture. Along with the relief clear in TC's grin as he watched Rick indulging the two dogs.

Rick eventually gave the dogs each a final pat on the head, then got to his feet and headed across the room to drop gracefully into the chair across from Magnum.

"How're you doing, Thomas?" Rick's glance at the injured limb was sharp. "The Ferrari's not exactly spacious, is it?"

"I'm fine, Rick. Honest." Magnum was laughing as he answered. "Something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"I think the rest of the class is already up-to-speed." Rick glanced around the room, eyes lingering on Higgins for a moment. Then he nodded once, and Higgins nodded back, her eyes just as serious.

"Indeed." Higgins spoke firmly. "And now, perhaps we should move on to more interesting topics."

Magnum had never been more grateful that Higgins understood situations so quickly. Her matter-of-fact acceptance of Rick's silent thanks was just the response their friend needed. He looked across at her, only to find her watching him in turn. He tipped his head slightly towards Rick and sent her the barest nod, getting a small, warm smile in return.

"What's the more interesting topic, Jules?" Rick's question broke the moment, and Magnum looked over at Rick.

"The menu for dinner." Higgins offered. "I have some lovely tofu, with a bean sprout and quinoa salad …"

The silence lingered for a long moment, then the grave look on Juliet's face dissolved into laughter.

"Your faces! Oh, I wish I had a camera."

All three men laughed as well, filling the room with long-overdue humour.

"Or, more to your tastes – and palates – I have burgers ready to put on the grill. If one of you," Higgins indicated Rick or TC, "would be so kind as to light the fire?"

TC raised a hand in acknowledgement, heading outside at once.

"In that case, let me help you get everything else organised." Rick offered. "Assuming you aren't already completely organised. Which would surprise me."

"She's terrifyingly organised." Magnum threw the comment in from his spot on the sofa. He was feeling the effects of the pain pill now, letting slip comments he would usually have thought twice about voicing. Right now, he was unsure that he would even be able to get himself outside onto the lanai without help.

"Of course I am." Higgins was slightly smug. "But you can do something else for me, Rick."

"Name it." Rick was ready in a moment.

"Help Magnum get comfortable outside, if you would."

"On it."

And as Higgins headed back to the kitchen to collect the makings of their burgers, Rick offered Magnum a hand as the investigator eased slowly to his feet.

**MPI-MPI-MPI**

Two hours later, the night was a canvas of deepest blue, shot through with pinpricks of starlight and a bright silver crescent moon. The conversation around the table had slowly petered out, and all four friends sat in comfortable silence in the soft light on the lanai.

Higgins tilted her head slightly to one side, gaze running over each of the men in turn. She'd always thought herself very observant, but today had shown her the limits of her skills. Or possibly, how good the men were at hiding from observation, even in broad daylight, and amongst friends.

Now that the subtle undercurrent of tension was gone, she realised just how different the atmosphere around the table was, compared to the night before. And yet, if you'd asked her the previous evening just how everyone was doing, she'd have said they were coping as well as could be expected.

Her chaps were extremely good at fooling even seasoned military operatives, like herself. For a moment, she almost pitied the Taliban fighters who'd held these three men captive. Along with Nuzo, whom she could only assume had been just as skilled as these three. These chaps must have made the Taliban's lives as difficult as was humanly possible in the circumstances.

She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as she considered the three men. Her unexpected little 'ohana, which had become so important to her that she was even starting to consider Hawaii home. England was slowly losing its grip on her, and she was starting to picture a long-term future right here – on this island, in this house, with this family.

But that was something to consider in the clear and unemotional light of day. Right now, there were practical matters to deal with. Starting with clearing away the plates and debris of supper, and getting a certain private investigator settled indoors. Not to mention getting another pain pill into him without having the lads hold him down.

Higgins rose to her feet and started collecting the plates. Instantly, Magnum started stacking whatever he could reach on the table into two manageable piles. Rick and TC were on their feet in another second, each taking a pile to the kitchen. Moments later, the table was cleared and Higgins came back to run a damp cloth over the sealed wooden surface.

"Would you like a hand, Thomas?" Juliet's question was gentle, knowing just how much the man hating being seen as dependent. She knew that she would feel the same irritation and frustration if she were in his position. Forced inactivity was the worst sort of punishment for her, and by what she'd seen over the last year, for any of these men as well.

"I wish I could say no." Magnum sighed the answer out.

"It's okay, Higgy. I got him." TC's voice carried from behind Higgins, and she nodded at the big man.

"I will leave him in your very capable hands, TC." She patted Magnum's shoulder, but aimed the rest of her comment at TC. "His pain pills are next to the bed. He only took one earlier, not long before you arrived."

"I'm right here, you know." Magnum cut in, only to have TC give him a stern look.

"We know." The big man couldn't stop the grin. "But you forget that we know you, TM. And I remember you promising – just a few days ago – that you would do what the doctors said."

"I have." Magnum's protest was half-hearted and Higgins laughed at the look on his face. He had tried to get her to walk on the beach with him, but she'd not allowed him onto the sand at all. It was far too easy to fall on sand when using crutches.

"Mostly, I will admit. But you are trying to avoid the pain medication."

"Busted." Magnum admitted with another sigh. "It makes me fuzzy."

"We get it, brother." TC put a steadying hand under Magnum's elbow as the investigator got to his feet, holding on until Magnum got balanced on the crutches. "But we're here to watch your back. You don't have to be sharp every second with us here. So why suffer if you don't have to?"

"When you put it like that …"

"We do." Higgins and TC smiled as they spoke together.

Then Higgins stepped aside, letting TC and Magnum slowly make their way indoors. She went over to the grill to make sure all the embers had died, picking up the nearby watering can that she kept filled for just this purpose, and gently pouring some water over the ashes to make certain.

A soft sound behind her caught her attention, but she recognised it as Rick's footsteps. She turned in time to see him descend the stairs to the lawn and start a slow stroll to the beach. She watched him go, debating whether to leave him alone or offer her company. He seemed open to company, but perhaps he just wanted some time alone.

She gently put the watering can down, and stepped to the edge of the lanai. Watched him get closer to the beach as she pondered. Decisions, decisions.

Then Rick made the decision for her, stopping for a second and half-turning so that he could see her from the corner of his eye. His glance slid over her, and he tipped his head ever so slightly towards the ocean.

Decision made, Higgins stepped onto the lawn and followed her friend to the beach.

**MPI-MPI-MPI**

Rick stopped at the edge of the lawn and pulled his sneakers off. Rolled up his jeans. Then he strolled across the sand, heading directly for the gentle waves washing in from beyond the cove. He knew Higgins was somewhere behind him, following his lead.

He'd seen the Ferrari today, while he'd been on Clyde's outdoor range, and had known immediately that Thomas had told Juliet enough that she'd been willing to sit in a cramped car for a few hours with the healing man. Having been cooped up with Thomas before while his friend healed, Rick knew just how difficult that could be.

But that was what you did for family. And in many ways, Juliet was the sister he'd always wanted. Feisty, strong, clever, and yet gentle and sensitive enough to know when to back off and let you sort things out in your own head before offering help.

And he could sense her following behind him right now, waiting for him to say something. Or nothing. She'd said once before – after Toni – that she would listen if he wanted a friendly ear, or just sit with him if he wanted company.

Tonight, he thought that perhaps a little of both would be good. So he slowed enough that she ended up walking alongside him. She'd rolled the legs of her jeans up as well, and obviously left her shoes back on the lawn with his. Well-prepared. Just as he come to expect from her.

"You want to know what's going on, don't you?" Rick kept the question quiet, wondering how she'd respond. Knowing that her answer would shape the rest of this walk.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Higgins answered, quiet laughter in her voice. "But as Thomas said to me earlier, it's not my decision to make. It's yours. Whatever you decide will be enough."

Rick stopped then, turning to face her, seeing nothing but sincerity in her eyes. For a brief moment, he was jealous of Richard, even though the man was dead. He'd been a very lucky man to have Juliet love him.

"When we were in the Korengal, Thomas was … Thomas." Rick didn't know where else to start, but this seemed as good a spot as any. His voice quiet, he started to talk.

"He was always trying to goad them. Stealing things, making things difficult for them if he could, insulting them. You get the picture."

"Indeed." Juliet's murmured answer, tone dry, sparked a grin and a quick laugh.

"Their answer was to throw him in solitary. A lot. Which is where this all started." Rick shrugged. "I've always been someone who wants to get things done. Sort out a problem and move on. But there, I couldn't. There was absolutely nothing I could do. And as it turns out, I don't handle that very well."

"Who would?" Higgins agreed.

"Nice of you to say." Rick looked at her for a moment, eyes sliding away again to focus on the past.

"And for all I'm good at poker, I'm not very good at hiding my feelings when it matters." Rick hated himself for that weakness. For what it had caused.

"They saw that. They used it to make us suffer. Not so much physically. Although the beatings and everything … else … were bad enough. More than bad enough. But they saw, they knew, how much it hurt me not to be able to do anything for him. For TC or Nuzo. Even for myself."

Rick's voice cracked, and a moment later he felt a gentle hand rest on his arm.

"You don't have to tell me any more, Rick."

"I know, Jules. But you … matter to us. You're family. And you deserve to know." Rick kept his eyes averted, flicking one quick glance at Higgins, only to find her staring back at him. Eyes filled with compassion.

"When they didn't keep him away from us, they would deliberately set things up so that I could see, or hear, what they were doing to Thomas. Every single thing, every single time. But there was no way I could get to him. Help him. Nothing I could do. They made sure that I was helpless."

"You had no control." Juliet's quiet statement fell into the silence between them.

"And they enjoyed it. What it did to me. How guilty it made the others feel as well. How hurting them was even worse than anything they could do to me."

"Because you're a good man, Rick." Juliet's words were quiet, but sure. "They didn't understand that, so they tried to use it against you. But compassion and empathy aren't weaknesses."

That stunned Rick into silence. He walked on, slowly heading away from the water's edge until he was halfway up the beach again. Then he dropped onto the sand, pulling his knees up to rest his arms across them. He watched Higgins lower herself to sit next to him, mimicking his pose, then settling in to wait for him to carry on.

"I'm not sure how good a man I am, Jules." Rick knew he was far less than she believed him to be. Perhaps he wasn't the worst person he'd ever met, as he was pretty sure that the guys in the Korengal had that category shared between them, but he was definitely no saint.

"You know I was a door gunner, and a sniper."

"I do." Higgins agreed. "And I've done my research. That job involves a lot more than just shooting things."

Rick glanced at her, then, seeing the grin on her face. He shook his head, a smile growing slowly as she watched him.

"Clyde has a range that lets me keep my aim sharp. For the close stuff, as well as the longer distance shooting."

"TC mentioned your record earlier tonight." Higgins spoke. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, I think." Rick tipped his head to the side, staring out over the ocean for a moment, watching the restless motion. It didn't bother him that he had no control over nature, or other people's behaviour. Just when it affected his friends. Then he thought about what Higgins had just said.

"You do know you just complimented me on my ability to kill people?" He couldn't help but smile at the thought. Who knew what random strangers would think of this conversation?

"It's a useful skill." Higgins kept her tone very precise, but a glance at her face showed Rick that she was struggling not to laugh out loud.

"But you wonder what it has to do with what I was telling you earlier?"

Higgins didn't answer, but Rick could see the faint smile as she nodded. Once again, he appreciated her ability to wait for him to get his thoughts in order.

"Shooting is something you learn. Something you can practice." He struggled to find a way to make clear just what it meant to him. How it helped him cope.

"It's calming. At least for me." Rick knew that wouldn't be true for most people. "You can't think about anything else, not if you want to succeed. And I do. I did, back in the military. I wanted to be the best, and that took hours of focus and concentration."

"Control." The word was breathed out, sudden understanding filling Juliet's voice.

"Yeah. It gives me back the one thing that they took away from me. And it lets me decide what happens, when it happens, and what the result will be."

Rick waited to see what Higgins thought of that. But she said nothing, merely shifting slightly on the sand until her shoulder brushed against his. A silent support.

"You never know when the practice might pay off, too." Rick tossed that line out nonchalantly, wondering if Higgins would get the hidden meaning. Magnum always said she was one of the sharpest and smartest people he'd ever worked with, picking up on obscure references easily. Magnum was proved right when she spoke again.

"I doubt you'll run into many members of the Taliban here, though." Her tone was matter of fact, as if it didn't bother her to know that he had fairly murderous intentions. Then she asked the question only Thomas, TC and Nuzo had ever asked him.

"Do you kill them all, every time?"

"Yes."

"Good." Her answer was one sharp word.

He took a deep breath, let it out. Took another and managed a shaky laugh. He'd actually worried that she might hate him for what he thought when he was at the range. That she wouldn't understand.

"I remember every face, every person at that camp. The ones who hurt us, the ones who only watched. The ones who had the chance to help us and didn't. Most of all, I remember the ones who really enjoyed it. And I kill them all, every time. It's very … satisfying. Afterwards, everything is right again, everything in me just … settles."

**MPI-MPI-MPI**

Higgins rested her shoulder firmly against Rick's, feeling the warmth coming off his skin, through his shirt. She'd always known that there were hidden depths to this man. Magnum and all his friends were far more than they seemed. But Rick was the one who hid it the best. He was always laid back, easy going, and always willing to tell a tale, start a party or lend a hand to someone who needed it.

But under it all, he was perhaps the most complicated one of all the men. She could sense the minute hesitation in him, the hint that he was waiting for her to do something. The fear that she would pull away from him, repulsed by what he'd just admitted.

"You're a very good friend, Rick." She felt him twitch against her, a tiny jerk he couldn't quite control. "And a good man, which is worth even more."

"You must have me mistaken with someone else, Jules. Good men don't think about killing people."

"Of course, they do." Higgins laughed quietly. "Nearly everyone does at some point. But most of them don't have the skills or the opportunity to do anything about it. You have the skills. And you had the opportunity, too."

"I did?"

"You did. But you chose not to do it, which makes you a very good man." Higgins made her tone certain, firm and unwavering. Rick needed to know that looking out for your friends, and even hoping to kill for them, wasn't a bad thing. Not in the world they all lived in.

"You'll have to explain that one to me." Rick's tone suggested that he was just a simple man, unable to follow her reasoning. She knew that nothing could be further from the truth.

"You can't fool me, Rick. You know exactly what I mean." Higgins shoved her shoulder gently against Rick's, giving him a subtle push to draw his attention to her.

"You had Hannah right in front of you. You had a loaded gun. And you knew just how badly she'd hurt you all, especially Magnum. But you let her live."

Rick went still beside her, so still she couldn't even feel him breathing. Then he let out a shaky breath, and turned to meet her eyes.

"The shrinks in Germany have nothing on you, Jules." He smiled then, a little shaky but sincere. His tone was wondering when he carried on. "They never even came close to figuring any of that out. And you get it, all of it. In less than a day."

"Well, let me see if I have this right as well." Higgins straightened slightly, aware that she was heading onto shakier ground with her next theory. "You used to kill Hannah at the range, too. But you didn't today."

"Damn, you're good." Rick let his arms fall to his sides, making patterns in the sand to keep his fingers occupied while he talked. "I promised Thomas that I would try to forgive her."

"I remember." Higgins nodded.

"It's hard going. I don't know if I'll ever really get there." Rick stared at her for a moment, then turned his attention to the sky and the stars. "But I can't try to do what I promised Thomas, and still picture killing her."

"I know." Higgins had known it, deep down. She may not have known Rick all that long, but he was honest and honourable, and there was no way he could promise one thing and do another. "I told you, you're a good man."

"And you're a good friend, Juliet." The use of her full name got Juliet's attention. Rick only used it when he was truly serious about what he was saying. "I know what it's like, dealing with Thomas when he's not well and wants to do something. Like today."

Higgins laughed, planting her hands in the sand behind her and leaning back, looking up at the same stars that seemed to fascinate Rick so intently.

"I told him you'd see the car."

"I didn't expect it. Not today." Rick chuckled. "They think I don't know that they show up near Clyde's place every time I go there."

"They only do it because they care."

"I know. That's why I never mention it to them."

"Men." Higgins shook her head and sighed in despair. "You can all make simple things so complicated."

"And women don't?" Rick snorted, flicking a sea shell at Juliet's ankle.

"Not when it matters. And because it matters, let me make this perfectly clear to you." Higgins took a deep breath and laid a gentle hand on Rick's shoulder for a moment, before resting it back on the sand behind her. "I care too. About you, and them."

"I know. We all know." Rick's voice cracked again, and he sounded suspiciously choked up. Higgins decided to leave him his dignity and look at the stars for another few minutes. When she felt Rick shift next to her again, she risked a glance and found him watching her, a soft smile on his face.

"Thanks for being there today."

"You're welcome. Always." She could feel herself starting to choke up as well, so she let the silence surround them both again.

The sound of the waves slowly filled the night air, slowing her thoughts until she was almost meditating on the sound. Rick was peaceful now, settled beside her. She eased herself upright again, dragging her hands over the sand near her feet until she found the seashell Rick had flicked at her earlier.

She picked it up, turning it over in her fingers, watching the moonlight glint over the smooth edges. A chip in the one edge marred the finish, but she couldn't banish the idea that the small imperfection actually only showed how strong the shell was. It was still mostly whole, and still beautiful.

Mostly whole. Just like her three chaps. Speaking of which.

"I think you need to have a word with Magnum and TC." She knew she might be overstepping some boundaries now, but any fallout would be worth the risk.

"I know." Rick shifted slightly next to her, glancing at her and then at the shell she was still holding.

"They both feel guilty for missing this." Higgins waved a hand vaguely in the air, indicating the day's events. She wasn't happy that she'd missed something this important either, but she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"They shouldn't." Rick was adamant.

"They do, though." Higgins shrugged and nudged Rick's shoulder with hers again.

"I know." Rick sighed. "I'll have a talk with them both when we go back."

"I have your word?" Juliet's question was gentle. Rick would never break a promise, and this was too important to leave for the morning.

"Yeah. I promise." Rick nodded immediately. "None of this is on them. They should know that by now."

"Based on what you've told me tonight, I have to agree." Higgins shifted, straightening her shoulders. "I think, too, that they probably do know. But it's hard not to get emotional about your family."

Rick nodded, slowly getting to his feet. He dusted the sand off his trousers, then offered Higgins a hand. She took it and pulled herself to her feet as well. Dusted herself off, watching Rick every second, making sure he saw her watching him as she asked the question.

"Although I have to admit, you worked very hard on hiding it from all of us, didn't you?"

Rick ducked his head for a second, and she knew then that she'd been right.

"You're way too smart. You know that?" Rick was amused, not annoyed.

That was a relief. She really didn't want to damage their relationship with an inadvertent comment. Or damage his relationship with his brothers.

"Not smart enough, I fear." Juliet shook her head slowly. "I knew something wasn't right. Something was off-kilter. You just seemed a little … tense."

Rick choked on a sudden snort of laughter, almost doubling over in mirth.

"Geez, Jules. I love you." Another snort of laughter interrupted his words. "A little tense."

"Would you consider that an understatement, then?" Higgins laughed along with Rick, waiting for his answer.

"Just a little." Rick nodded, still chuckling. "That would be one of those British things, I'm guessing?"

Higgins nodded, a smile creeping onto her face as she saw the spark of teasing humour in Rick's eyes. Now that it was back, she realised just how long that spark had been absent. Far too long. And its return was more welcome than she could say.

"I guess we should head back." Higgins tipped her head towards the main house and the welcoming lights in the windows. She took a step towards the spot where they'd both left their shoes, then turned back to face Rick, waiting until he was looking at her before speaking again.

"I just want to tell you … I'll be watching you from now on. All of you. You won't get this – or anything else like it – past me again."

Rick stared back, face absolutely expressionless for a moment. Then he smiled, eyes turning warm and caring, and tipped his head to her.

"I'd expect nothing less, Jules." The smile turned into a wicked grin. "And we'll be watching you, too."

Juliet nodded once. She could live with that. She had a feeling that they all could. And that they all wanted to. She started towards the house, reaching behind her to snag Rick's arm and pull him along with her.

She wasn't going to leave him behind, alone. Even if it was just on the beach.

She was never leaving any of her 'ohana behind.

**MPI-MPI-MPI**

Rick let Higgins pull him towards the lawn, still reeling a little from the realisation that she actually understood what had been bothering him this past week, and had no problems with how he chose to deal with the situation.

Only his friends had ever been that understanding.

And he'd been very careful not to tell all the doctors in Germany the truth about any of the things he'd just talked about with Higgins, knowing that they would have made notes about his disturbing – and disturbed – mental state.

It wasn't like he was planning to go out and shoot people. Well, not unless he spotted one of the faces burned into his memory. In that case, all bets were off. But as Jules had pointed out, there probably wasn't much chance of running into any of those people in Hawaii. More's the pity.

He leaned over to collect his shoes, picking up Juliet's as well and offering them to her. She took them with a smile and walked quietly beside him on the way back to the main house.

It was odd to see the guest house dark, but hopefully, that would change in a few more days. Thomas healed quickly, given the right circumstances – and life on the estate provided the perfect circumstances, with good support, healthy food, and pleasant company. Which meant that Thomas might make it back to the guest house by the next week.

Rick sighed gently, appreciating his visit to Clyde again. He'd been wound so tight over everything, that he hadn't even considered just how much Thomas had improved in the last couple of days. But now, it was like the clouds had cleared and everything was obvious in the clear light of day.

Higgins brushed a hand over his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow, questioning the sigh.

"Perspective is a wonderful thing." Rick murmured quietly.

He watched the understanding grow in her eyes, then she smiled and nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It is." They stepped onto the lanai, and through the door into the house, to find Magnum and TC settled on the sofa waiting for them, Magnum's left legged propped up on a cushion resting on the edge of the table. Rick saw Higgins take in the scene, and wondered what she would do. But she simply patted him on the shoulder and offered the other two men a happy smile.

"I'm turning in for the night." She sketched a small wave to the other two men, and turned towards the passage to the bedrooms. "Do me a favour and lock up when you're ready to turn in yourselves."

"Will do, Jules." Rick answered for them all and watched her leave him to the mercies of his friends.

"So, Orville." TC waved a hand, indicating the cushion next to him.

"Theodore." Rick acknowledged, as he settled in that spot.

He shot a glance at Magnum, and saw the quick flash of guilt in his friend's eyes. But he also saw the pain and weariness there, and decided not to drag this conversation out any longer than necessary.

"It's not your fault. Either of you." Rick's tone was clear and definite. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, hard, leaving behind unruly spikes. "I know I said that this morning, but sometimes you two don't listen very well. So I'm saying it again."

"We didn't see it. I didn't see it." Magnum was the first to speak, whacking a hand against the sofa cushion in frustration. "I've been so focused on myself, that I didn't even suspect."

"And you should be thinking about yourself, Thomas." Rick's answer was immediate. "You were the one we all needed to focus on. Just until you're back on your feet."

TC nodded at that, laying a hand on Magnum's arm.

"You know that's how we do things, TM." His voice was a quiet, steady lifeline.

"It shouldn't just be about me. That's not fair on you, either of you." Magnum protested, eyes travelling between his two friends.

"It's not about fair, Thomas. It's about need." Rick shot back. "This week, your need was greater than mine."

"It seems like it's always about me." Magnum sounded furious at himself.

"When Hani and Mak needed help, it was about me." TC cut in, voice firm and matter-of-fact. "When Rick needed help for Toni, it was about him."

"He's right." Rick confirmed. "You're always there for us, Thomas. Always."

He moved then, shifting to sit on the table in front of the sofa, reaching out to lay one hand on TC's knee and the other on the ankle of Magnum's injured leg.

"You were always there for Nuzo, too."

"Not when it mattered." Magnum's mutter was quiet, slightly mutinous. Still angry at himself, Rick thought.

"You found the guys who murdered him. That matters." Rick insisted, hand clenching slightly on Magnum's ankle. "And if he'd told any of us what he was working on, maybe we could have done more. But that's not on us, it's not on you. It's not even on him. How was he supposed to know?"

"He's right." TC agreed. "You don't have to carry the guilt for everything, brother. We'll share the load, just like we always have."

"And there's blame and guilt here for me, too." Rick admitted quietly, ducking his head to avoid looking TC and Magnum in the eyes. "Higgins pointed out to me, there on the beach just now, that I've been hiding this from you both. How … wound up … I've been feeling. And how long it's all been building up in me."

"Why?" TC asked the question first. "What did you think we'd say?"

"Or do?" Magnum added, tone honestly curious.

"I don't know." Rick shook his head, eyes on the wall behind the sofa. This conversation was quickly heading in a direction he didn't want to go, but he wasn't sure that there was any way to stop it.

"You do." TC said, reaching out to gently turn Rick's face to him. He searched Rick's face, eyes serious, until Rick was squirming uncomfortably. "You thought that we'd somehow think less of you. Be angry at you."

That was simply too close to the truth and Rick tried to move away, only to have Magnum lean forward and grab the hand still resting on his ankle.

"He's right. Now that TC's said it, I can see it." The tone was astonished. Rick chanced a look at Magnum, to find his friend truly shocked. "You can't honestly think that."

"Why not?" Now that there was no way to turn the tide, Rick figured he might as well try to ride things out. "If I'd just been able to keep myself under control, not be so easy to play, things wouldn't have been as bad. They wouldn't have done what they did, enjoyed it so much. If I hadn't been so weak, maybe …"

"Is this about the camp?" Magnum broke in. "You think you made things worse for us back then?"

"Really, Orville?" TC sounded dumbfounded. "You think you're weak?"

"You're the strongest person I know." Magnum tugged on Rick's hand until Rick had no choice but to look at him. And then he could see that Thomas meant every word he said. "Without you, those months there would have been unbearable. Beyond unbearable. You were the one that reminded us, reminded me, that there was a better world outside that camp. A world with people who cared about each other. You let us see what we meant to you. Without that, without you, it would have been much harder to hang on."

"He's right." TC nodded. "And you're wrong about something else, Rick. Nothing would have stopped them doing what they did to us. Nothing short of us being dead. You were strong enough to hang on, through everything, in spite of them."

"And strong enough to hide all of this from us, for years." Magnum sounded proud, and just a little sad as he carried on. "I always thought you getting like this was only about not being in control of things. I never even realised that there was so much more to it."

"Me neither." TC sounded equally unhappy about that fact. He ran a hand over his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose hard and gave Rick a hard look. "I would never even have guessed that you were hiding this."

"I get why you hid it." Magnum shook his head slowly, sad eyes fastened on Rick's face. "At least, I think I get it. I'm not happy that you hid it from us, but I'm impressed that you could."

Rick couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea that Thomas was pleased he'd hidden something from his friends. That was something they'd all promised never to do. Part of the deal that they'd all made with each other when they decided to move to Hawaii.

"Me too." TC shook his head, a pensive smile on his face. His tone turned teasing, playful. "You're full of surprises, Orville."

Rick leaned back for a second, giving them both a searching look. They meant what they said, that much was very clear. And for the second time that night, he found himself amazed at the friends he had.

Higgins simply accepted what he did at the range as normal, without turning a hair or questioning his reasons or motives.

And these two men, not just friends but his brothers in every sense except the legal one, didn't think he was the weakest link in their group. They actually thought that the thing he'd always considered his biggest weakness was, in fact, a strength.

This year had indeed been a weird one.

"You guys really mean that." Rick just had to confirm it.

"We do." TC was clear, nodding as soon as Rick finished speaking.

"Always." Magnum agreed, then flicked a quick glance at TC before staring hard at Rick, holding his gaze. "But we also mean this, so pay attention. You don't do this again. You don't hide something this important from us."

Rick gave that statement the serious thought it deserved, considering how it might change things in the future. Finally, unable to see how it could make anything worse – but could probably only make things better – he nodded.

"Okay. I won't hide something like this again. The same holds for both of you, as well." He caught the matching grins that met his statement and had to grin in return. "Although, we may all need reminding sometimes."

"True." TC laughed. "But we can do that for each other."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Magnum agreed, then ruined the serious intent of his words by yawning hugely.

"And I think it's time all good little investigators were in bed." Rick joked, all tension fleeing the room in the wave of laughter that followed.

"Only if you both get some sleep as well." Magnum insisted, through another massive yawn.

"Done." TC answered for himself and Rick, then turned a curious gaze on Rick. "Unless you've got any other secrets you've been hiding, Orville? Anything else you need to share?"

"No, Theodore. You guys know everything now. Everything that matters." Rick's tone turned teasing. "But you do know that you're the only people who know that I've now spent two nights on the beach with Jules."

TC and Magnum shared a glance, and then each raised one eyebrow in a question.

"So, in the interests of honesty and full disclosure," Rick waited a moment, sure they were now hanging on his every word, "don't you think that all our other friends should know as well?"

Stunned silence filled the room, with both Magnum and TC staring at him wide-eyed.

"Come on, guys. You wanted honesty. Didn't you?"

The silence ended sharply. TC doubled over in gales of laughter, shaking his head. Magnum laughed so much that it took him almost a minute to catch his breath. Rick just sat and observed them both, a tiny smile on his face. This was what he liked to see. His friends, together and happy.

Then he was laughing as well, when Magnum finally managed to gasp out an answer.

"When Higgy's done with you, they'll never find the body!"

**FIN**


End file.
